Stupid Love Message
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: Rin, the stupidly dense, shōjo thinking tsundere discovers a love message which makes her heart melt with happiness. What would happen to her and Len when she decides to try it out on him?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vocaloid.

I don't know why I wrote this. It was just an out-of-the-blue thing, or just something that popped into my head one day.

Also note that the part used in the beginning may have been twisted around from what it originally was through my writing, but what the hey?

Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you so desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Love Message <strong>

That Doesn't Even Work For Her...

_...Or does it?_

_A girl asked a guy if he liked her._

_He said no._

_She then asked if he thought she was pretty._

_Again, no._

_She then asked him if he would cry if she left him at that exact moment._

_He replied with an indifferent no._

_Hearing enough, she stood up and turned on her heel before marching straight for the door, attempting to hide the tears that were streaming down her face. The boy quickly reached out to grab her arm._

"_I don't just like you. I love you. You're not pretty, but absolutely beautiful, and if you would leave right now, I wouldn't cry but _die_ instead."_

* * *

><p>As little Rinny was surfing the internet to find some good romantic things to get her extremely shōjo mind going, she stumbled upon that one little message by accident. She read through it quickly, then slowly once more. Her eyes widened at the heart-warming message.<p>

She, being the _tiniest_ bit tsundere (just who would ever believe the tiny bit) fell for the message in an instant. She wanted someone to be like that for her. She needed someone who would be that guy. She _needed _a guy.

Who better to try it on then her best friend Len?

He was cute (and yes, she was admitting her borderline amatory feelings for him) and he always said that he had a crush on a sweet girl. Maybe that sweet girl was her? She shouldn't get her hopes up too high but the thought still counts, right?

Moving along, she was going to test out that wonderful little message on her banana-loving crazed up friend. Let's just hope that he's not dense, shall we?

It was straight after school, and after some heated debate over some meaningless topic that they can put in the 'not-gonna-care-anymore' category, they somehow found themselves to have ended up at Rin's place. She grinned evilly at her job. Phase 1: Take Len to her place; Complete~

Len, being the wonderful courteous gentleman he was (Oh Kami... She was turning into a fangirl) grabbed them each a wonderful Coke and their desired fruit. She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. She should've been extremely nervous by that point, but she knew Len wasn't as oblivious as to _not_ see her evident feelings for him.

He came back, a huge grin splattered across his charming face. (Fangirliness alert!) That's when the nerves started to hit her.

_Calm down Rin. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._

She continued on with her mental mantra for a moment as Len watched her oddly. Choosing to ignore it, he placed Rin's pieces of food down and began to eat his own, all the while waiting for Rin to get back to normal.

After her moment's mantra was complete, she snapped her head back up and gave Len a dazzling smile that could've one awards. (Exaggeration from her point, but who cares?) Len just stared.

Sensing a moment of awkwardness about to prevail, she stopped her smiling and coughed as inconspicuous as possible. It seemed that her inconspicuousness failed as Len continued to stare.

She then began to cough even further, hoping to get some type of response. Soon, she was kneeling on all fours on the ground, fake coughing like crazy. Len decided it was the best time to act.

"Uhh... Rin-chan?" he began unsurely. Rin snapped up at the use of her name. "Are you alright? You're not sick are you?"

She snapped back up to sit beside him on the couch. "Of course not Lenny-kun!" Len grimaced at the use of the nickname. "But thanks for the concern anyways!"

Len blinked. "Umm... You're. Welcome?"

Rin smiled again. Phase 2: Get Len's undivided attention; Complete~

Len stared at her oddly once more. She acting odder than usual, and that was saying something. Her personality was too... _weird_. She was turning OOC, and in every fic, that somehow turned out for the worse. He then wondered innocently. Maybe it was her time of the month?

Rin picked up her orange and began to peel it, all the while; her mind was racing with the thoughts of what she should do. Should she come on strongly? Maybe just outright scream it at... No, that would suck. How about she just goes with the mild approach.

She finished peeling her orange and popped a piece into her mouth. Once she was done, she struck up a conversation with him about another future 'not-gonna-care-anymore' topic. Len mentally sighed of relief. She was turning normal.

It was different in Rin's mind. Her evil plan was rapidly unfolding, and her mantra had suddenly formed something like _Lure him in. Lure him in. Lure him in!_

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the evil thoughts in her head. She was meant to act cool, normal, non OOC.

"So... Len-kun..." she began blandly. She mentally face-palmed, but just went along with it. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Len finished taking a sip of his Coke and grinned. "Shoot!"

She began to wring her hands. "Umm... Well... Do you like me?"

Len tilted his head at her, wondering what was wrong. Being the good friend he is, he ignored that odd nagging voice in his head and just answered the question.

"Of course I do Rinny-chan. You're my best friend, remember."

Internally, Rin died from the comment. It was as if... as if... she couldn't think of any appropriate similes to use at the precise moment, but it was safe to say that she was devastated. Her plan wasn't going as expected.

She plastered a fake-smile on her face, determined to keep going with the questions, even if they were answered with replies she never wanted.

"D-do you think I'm pretty?" she asked meekly, her face reddening.

Len blinked, once again confused by her odd questions. And again, he kindly ignored the weirdness and answered. "Of course I do Rin-chan. You're very kawaii."

Rin's happiness deflated even further than it had earlier. She sighed, fearing that Len would notice the dark depressing clouds figuratively looming above her head. She cast all the bad feelings away. She still has one more chance.

"Final question," she began, taking an abnormally large breath of air, Len noted. "Would you cry if I left you at this moment?" Rin lowered her head, for fear of his answer.

Len sucked in a breath. There was something familiar with those questions she was asking him, but since he couldn't recall, he decided to answer the question. "No."

Rin's head flew back up and before he knew it, she was giving him the largest, hope-filled eyes he'd ever seen her give in his entire lifetime. "Really?"

"Yeah..." he blinked once again at her unexplainable actions before continuing. "I mean, from previous occasions, you always have to annoy me for at least half-an-hour before leaving me. Also adding in the factor that this is _your _house, it would be odd for you to leave it while I'm here..."

Phase 3: Get Len to realize romantic feelings for her; Fail~

That's when Rin finally broke down. She lowered her head to hide her shame and stood up. She gave one final glance at Len before spinning on her heel and swiftly marching as far away as she could from him.

That's when it finally clicked in his head, and before she could even realize it, her path to the doorway was being blocked by a softly panting Len.

"Wait." He murmured softly. His one word paralysed her entire body, and waited breathlessly for his words.

"You know," he began snappishly. His tone changed so quickly that Rin wondered if it was _his _time of the month. "I think that you are the weirdest and stupidest girl I've ever met."

Okay. That did it.

"What did you just say?" she snapped back, ready to pounce and tackle him before beating the crap outta him. "I don't think weird is an insult, but _stupid_? Now that's pushing it mister!"

"Yeah yeah." He said nonchalantly, waving his hand in an indifferent motion. "But seriously, I'm not taking back my statement."

"That's it!" she cried out angrily before tackling him straight into the ground. She, through her fuming, didn't notice the position they were currently in, which had her straddling his stomach.

Len knew that his plan would work. Rin was the easiest girl in the entire _universe_ to piss off. Therefore, it only took a few small words and they were in _that _position. All according to plan, which he had just thought of in a split-second. Amazing right?

Rin was heavily panting, not quite used to the quick exert of physical energy. That's why she couldn't do absolutely anything (then again, she wouldn't have done anything even_ if_ she had the strength to do it) when Len switched them around, so that he was directly on top of her.

"You _are _stupid, no matter what you think." Len stated playfully. Rin pouted and huffed, turning her head away from him. Len slowly moved his face closer to hers, so that she could feel his breath hitting her ear. If she wasn't mad at him, she would probably be squealing. "Don't deny it. You can't even tell how intimate this position we're in is."

Her eyes widened, and that's when realisation hit het like a ton a' bricks. She immediately reddened, before attempting to push him off. That's also when she realized her heavy Len was.

She whimpered. "Len-kun, please get off. Didn't you know that you're heavy? Probably from all those bananas that you ate."

"Don't you dare insult my bananas, or else I'll never tell you what I really feel." That made her freeze once more, as Len stood up, keeping a firm grip on her arm which she only realized the moment she stood up.

"Okay then." She said, turning to face him directly in the eyes. "Tell me."

He leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. "I don't like you. I love you."

Rin took a sharp breath. Len only smiled and inched his face closer. "I don't think that you're just _pretty_. I think you're gorgeous, beautiful, and every other good adjective there is in the world."

She knew where he was going. She only hoped that he was telling her the plain truth.

He inched ever closer, so that there was only a small gap between their lips. Even the tiniest push could close the gap. He stopped smiling and stared at her deeply. "And if you stepped away and left me here, I would not only cry, but I'd die."

Then he closed the gap.

It was only for a small second, but it was probably the most blissful second of her life. Surprisingly enough, it was Rin that broke off their kiss, much to Len's chagrin. She then backed away and collapsed to the ground as she tried to sort her mind out.

"Rinny-chan!" he whined, as if he were some child. "Why'd we stop?"

"I didn't know whether you were lying or not." She replied in a small voice. She peeked back up to look at him. "Were you?"

"You really are stupid aren't you." He retorted calmly, walking up to her. She only stared at his boldness. "You still don't believe me after I just said all of that _and _kissed you. I knew I was a bit dense when you were hinting at the message, but I eventually caught on. Isn't that good enough?"

He crouched down to her sulking form and patted her head. Rin gasped slightly as she saw Len grin at her cheekily. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her story was turning into something found in a shōjo manga with each word stated.

"You... You... You BAKA!" she shouted, bonking him on the head with a fist. Len whimpered as his hands flew to his head. "You should've caught on earlier!"

"But Rin-chan!" Len cried in an immature tone, reminding her of a baby. "At least I caught on, right?"

She sighed, face-palming before moving up to hug him. "Yeah, I guess."

She could sense him grin. "Can we go back to what we were doing earlier?"

Once more, she bonked him on the head with a fist.


End file.
